Power Rangers Mythic Knights: The Mega Rescue!
by FlameAmigo619
Summary: Defeated by Vrak, creepox, and three of his newest general, the Megaforce Rangers (minus Troy) are captured and Troy is forced to look for help to combat the five Insectoids from 4 unlikely rangers from two different teams. (Set before Daddy Issues, Super Samurai, and before Robo Knight appears.)
1. Part 1

**A/N: Okay! So obviously it's been awhile. This little special we finished ages ago and we recently tweaked and modified this little special. It's a non-canon special, by the way. So sit back, enjoy this filler for Season 2! **

**POWER RANGERS MYTHIC KNIGHTS  
ONE-OFF SPECIAL 1: Mega Rescue  
Aka Mythic Knights/Samurai/Megaforce Team-up  
WRITTEN AND EDITED BY: Jimmy Maeher, Joey Turner, and Zak Kayes **

**(HARWOOD COUNTY)**

(In the not so far away town of Harwood County, home to the recently christened Megaforce Power Rangers, said rangers were fighting off an army of Loogies. They blocked the army left and right with their weapons and fierce kicks. But as soon as they turn around, even more showed up. GIA the Yellow Ranger and EMMA the Pink Ranger worked back to back, blasting and slicing at Loogies left and right.)

GIA: Nothing like fighting a bunch of Loogies to get the heart pumping. (She sliced at another Loogie with her Tiger Claw.)

EMMA (She blasted a few Loogies with her phoenix shot, and bashed a few over the head with it as well): Yeah, though I was kind of hoping to use the weekend to snap some pics of the deer in the woods.

(Emma quickly blasted another duo of Loogies while NOAH, the Blue Megaforce Ranger, shot a bunch of Loogies with his shark bow, landing on the ground.)

NOAH: Well I could've been helping Mr. Burley with his crypto zoology studies! We were gonna look at signs for moth man!

(JAKE, the Black Megaforce ranger, leapt into battle with his snake axe and slammed through the Loogies with ease.)

JAKE: Noah, please. Why would you want to sit in a room, STUDYING aliens, when you can be out here experiencing it?!

(Jake then spun his axe into the air and kicked it into a line of Loogies, knocking them over. Meanwhile TROY, the Red Megaforce ranger, stood toe to toe with Warstar general CREEPOX. Troy delivered a slash with his Dragon Sword, but Creepox countered with a slice of his own. Troy then jumped up and fiercely kicked Creepox back, though not very damaging it at least drove him back some. Creepox prepared to deal another slice, but Troy blocked his claws with his swords and turned towards his teammates.)

TROY: Guys, stay focused! We need to drive these bugs back!

CREEPOX: Drive us back?! HA! (He pulled his claws back and forcefully shoved Troy back, and then fiercely sliced at him) You humans can never drive us back! This world shall soon belong to the INSECTOIDS! And we'll start by destroying its only protectors! (He raised his claws as a large fireball began to form.) And unless there are more rangers out there, you're out of luck Red!

TROY: More rangers out there?

(Then right there, Troy began to daydream. His dreams have been the same as they've been since the day he first moved to Harwood: an entire army of Power Rangers, fighting an attack of strange silver creatures. And the weirdest part of his dream: he would see himself and his fellow Megaforce Rangers fighting alongside this army of rangers. Then suddenly, a new dream popped into Troy's head: of what appeared to be a team of Knights: knights of Red, Yellow, Blue, Green, and White: The Mythic Knight Rangers. But his dream was short lived when the sound of Creepox snapped him out of it, by now Creepox had a super-large firebolt formed in his claws.)

CREEPOX: What's this!? Falling asleep there Red Ranger? Well then allow me to wake you up! METEOR SHOT! (The fireball is then fired at Troy.)

NOAH (He quickly loaded a blue card with a picture of a shield into his Gosei morpher.) Defenstream! Activate!

(He quickly closed the morpher, causing a large wall of water to appear in front of Noah. Creepox's fireball collided with the wall, trying to force Noah back.)

NOAH: quick! I can't hold it for too long, use the cards to hit him back!

JAKE: You got it buddy! (He pulled a yellow card with his and Gia's land symbol on it out of his belt buckle, looked to Gia.) May I?

GIA (She pulled out a yellow card with a picture of thunderbolts on it.): Be my guest.

JAKE (He turned towards Creepox, placed the card in his morpher): Okay Creepox, here's where a whole lot of Soccer practice pays off! Rockcrush! Activate!

(Jake closed the morpher and a giant piece of rock flew out of the ground. Jake leaped into the air, and delivered a flying power kick to the rock, sending it flying into Creepox, knocking him down.)

GIA: My turn! Megaquake! Activate!

(Gia closed the morpher with the card in the slot. Suddenly the earth started to shake, and beams of electricity at Creepox.)

EMMA: How about another shock to your system? (She loaded a pink card with her and Troy's symbol on it into her morpher.) Lightning Strike! Activate!

(Emma closed her morpher, and a large cloud appeared overhead, sending a large thunderbolt at Creepox. He quickly recovered and growled menacingly.)

CREEPOX: You miserable humans are more trouble than you're worth! You've made an enemy of the Insectoids, and we won't stop until your world is ours!

(When Noah's wall and Creepox's blast faded away, Troy stood back up and all 5 of them draw their weapons.)

TROY: That's enough Creepox! We're taking you down for good this time!

(Suddenly a mocking chuckle was heard. Then who should appear out of thin air then VRAK, the Warstar's second command, in his earth armor.)

VRAK: You've done well Rangers. Course it doesn't take much to beat Creepox.

TROY: Vrak! What do you want?

GIA: Whatever you're up to, we're here to send you back where you came from!

VRAK: Are you really? I'd LOVE to see you try Rangers. But for now, I have a challenge. (He raised his arm and out from the ground came three insectoids. One of them was a brown Japanese stag beetle monster with silver claws with the two pinchers on its head emitting static. The second was a black and yellow hornet with golden wings and a staff with the blade resembling his stinger. The third was a red-orange spider monster that stood on her hind legs while rubbing her six arms together menacingly.)

JAKE: What the…?

VRAK: Allow me to introduce the latest additions to the Warstar. (He pointed to the beetle, hornet, and Spider in succession.) Bruchus, Crabro, and of course, Araña.

CREEPOX: What!? I wasn't informed on these three showing up! I'm as powerful as any one of them.

BRUCHUS: From the way we saw it, it looked like your power was running low. Now we're taking over.

CRABRO: But don't worry, this won't take long, now that we're here. Just stand back and leave this to the experts.

TROY: You think a few more bugs are going to stop us? Think again!

(The rangers pulled out cards with their individual zord heads on each one and placed them into their morphers.)

ALL 5: Mega Blaster! Activate! (They closed the morphers and their blasters appeared, with their zord head appearing on their respective blaster.)

ARAÑA: A few little toy guns are nothing compared to our power.

EMMA: Don't be so sure! Ready Gia?

GIA: As always! Let's get her! (They charged in.)

TROY: Noah, Jake, you guys handle the hornet. The beetle's mine.

NOAH/JAKE: On it!

(The others charged in to fight their enemies. Vrak teleported away with Creepox on top of a building to watch what would happen.)

VRAK: Ah yes, exactly what I wanted.

(Emma and Gia charge in to fight Araña. The rangers threw quick swings followed up with a few kicks while the Insectoid went on the defensive by blocking their hits. Emma delivered a hard side kick to the monster, causing her arms to drop. Gia leaped up and fired an uppercut at Araña.)

GIA: TIGER BLAST! (She launched her yellow energy beam at the monster, and Araña screamed as the beam made contact. Gia then extended her arms out.) Go for it Emma!

EMMA: Thanks! (She jumped onto Gia's arms and sprang up, her legs kicking through the air to help her fly.) PHOENIX BLAST! (Her pink energy beam fired and was about to make contact, until one of Araña's arms shot up and through the beam, destroying it in the process.) What!?

(Then, the same arm Araña used to destroy the Phoenix Blast shot a white web at Emma as she landed. It wrapped around the ranger and a strange black aura began to glow around her.)

ARAÑA: Perfect, feel your power getting smaller and smaller. (She tightened the grip of the web, making Emma groan louder as the aura got darker.)

GIA: Emma! Hold on, I'll get you out!

(Gia ran forward blasting shot after shot at the spider, only to have each one swiped away. As she got closer, one of Araña's other arms released another web and grabbed Gia as well. She began to glow with the same aura as well. She struggled to free herself, but she could barely move.)

ARAÑA: Don't bother trying to escape. My web begins draining energy the moment it makes contact. You're doomed girls! (She laughed as the rangers tried to move.)

(Meanwhile, Jake and Noah were having their fight with Crabro. The two rangers started on the defensive with the hornet swinging his staff at them, trying to stab each of them with it. Noah managed to fire a few shots at Crabro, forcing him to step back a bit. Jake lunged forward and leaped up, performing a roundhouse kick to Crabro's head.)

JAKE: And THAT is why it pays to play soccer! (He fired a few shots from his blaster, but Crabro countered with his staff, sending each blast flying off.)

CRABRO: Don't get too cocky Black Ranger! I'm only getting started with this fight! (He extended his staff and fired electricity from the staff. Jake was quick to raise his own weapon.)

JAKE: SNAKE BLAST!

(He fired the purple energy beam at the Crabro's incoming electricity and the two collided with equal power, each attacker holding their ground. Noah held up his blaster and spun it, rushing in.)

NOAH: How about a bit more? SHARK BLAST!

(His blue energy beam shot through Crabro's electricity and hit Crabro, stunning him, allowing Jake's blast to overtake Crabro's, sending him back a few feet.)

JAKE: Awesome shot! (He high fived Noah.)

NOAH: Just saw an opening and took it, played the situation perfectly.

CRABRO: Sneaky moves don't matter to me. Try to handle this! (He flapped his wings and ascended to the sky.) STATIC STING!

(A massive ball of electricity flew from his stinger and struck the ground, creating an explosion that sent Noah and Jake flying back towards a wall. They both slowly tried to get to their feet.)

JAKE: I wasn't expecting that.

NOAH: Never knew a bee could use its stinger like that.

CRABRO: Well that was fun. I'd hate to end this fight so quickly, but orders are orders. (He chuckled to himself before turning to Araña.) Araña, if you don't mind?

ARAÑA (She walked over with Emma and Gia trapped in her web): Gladly! (She shot two more webs from two of her other arms, wrapping around Jake and Noah. The dark auras glowed around the rangers as they yelled as their energy was drained.) And that should just about do it.

(Troy was still having his fight with Bruchus. He threw a series of swift kicks and jabs to the monster's chest, with Bruchus slashing at Troy with his claws. The monster attempted to punch Troy, but the ranger raised his right arm at the right moment, shoved the oncoming punch away, and proceeded with a blaster shot.)

BRUCHUS: So that's how it's gonna be!? (He extended his arms out and moved in for an oncoming slash.)

TROY: DRAGON BLAST!

(He continued running as the red energy beam shot across toward Bruchus. Suddenly, Bruchus's head pinchers opened up and dark electricity launched from each pincher. They pierced through the energy beam and zapped Troy on the hand, making him drop his blaster. With Troy stunned, Bruchus slashed Troy across the chest, first with his right claw, and then his left. Troy fell over but as he got up, he was grabbed by the throat.)

BRUCHUS: Don't tell me thats all you got! What kind of leader are you anyway? (He sent Troy flying through the air and hit a car, forcing him to demorph.)

VRAK: Excellent work my insectoid friends. Bringing down four rangers in one go is mighty impressive.

CREEPOX: Shall I finish the Red Ranger off now?

VRAK: Not yet Creepox, you'll be needed later. Now return to the ship.

CREEPOX: Will do. (To Troy) You better be a challenge the next time I see you, Red Ranger.

(He disappeared out of sight. The three remaining insectoids gathered around Vrak. Troy looked up and saw his friends demorph as Araña cut the web lines and threw the still-wrapped rangers to the ground, unable to move. Troy tried to get up, holding his chest in pain.)

TROY: Let them go Vrak! …You better not hurt them!

VRAK: Ah-ah-ah, easy now red ranger. Don't do something you might regret. Araña still has two arms available if you would like to join your friends, but you barely have any power left to drain, so it'd only be extra weight. (He looked to the Insectoids) Take them to the cave.

INSECTOIDS: Right! (They disappeared with Troy only looking on, unable to save his friends from vanishing.)

TROY: Where are you taking them, Vrak? Tell me or I'll…

VRAK: You'll what, try to take me on with not even enough power to stop an army of loogies? Don't worry, your friends will be okay…that is, if you wish to complete my challenge.

TROY: What challenge?

VRAK: You and your friends took on three of the latest insectoids along with Creepox, with power greater than what you've seen so far. They may have lost right now, but they make an amazing challenge prize.

TROY: What, a prize?

VRAK: Exactly, the prize for whoever wins. If you can defeat me, Creepox, and those three insectoids, you get to have your friends back. However, if you lose…well, let's just say I hope your fellow rangers can live long enough for you to save them before they're permanently destroyed.

TROY (He thought for a moment in his head): 5 vs. 1? May not be the best odds, but I don't have a lot of choices right now. I can't let my friends suffer. (To Vrak) I accept.

VRAK: Just what I wanted to hear, but keep in mind Red Ranger, you'll need the power of at least four more rangers to take us on. So unless you manage to gather enough strength to equal five, you'll be the only hope you're friends got in order to stay alive. Meet me at the old cave near the end of Harwood Forest in three hours, unless you're too weak to show. Until then!

(He laughed as he disappeared, leaving Troy determined but nervous.)

**(OPENING CREDITS)**

**(GOSEI COMMAND CENTER)**

(No sooner had the new monsters appeared on the battle field, then Troy re-appeared inside the Center of operations for the Megaforce rangers: a cave home to a display of miniature statues of the last 20 years of Power Rangers, the large and mystical statue of his mentor Gosei, and the little robotic creature Tensou, rolling around in a rather annoying way, panicking)

TENSOU: Oh boy! Oh boy, oh boy! 4 of the rangers are captured! We're all doomed! Doomed I tell you!

TROY (He groaned): Tensou, we don't have time for this! (He turned to Gosei.) Gosei, can you find the others?

GOSEI: Fear not Troy. I am connected to the Gosei morphers, and they tell me that the others are safe for now. Tensou, prepare a scan for the other rangers.

TENSOU: Alright, but it'll take some time.

TROY: The others don't have time, Vrak says I need enough power to take on him and all 4 of his goons in 3 hours! Where am I supposed to get the power of five without…(Before Troy could finish his sentence, he remembered what Creepox said earlier in the battle)

_CREEPOX: And unless there are more rangers out there, you're out of luck red!_

(Troy then looked at all the ranger statues, and again the dream flashed into his head. It was then he had an idea.)

TROY: …Gosei? Are there any other rangers besides us out there right now?

GOSEI: Indeed there are Troy. (One of the panels lit up, and displayed images of rangers as Gosei referenced them) There are rangers in other parts of the country (Lightspeed Rescue/Wes and Eric) Rangers fighting evil in other parts of the universe as we speak (In Space/Lost Galaxy), and even rangers who remain on standby should their enemies ever return (Ninja Storm/Mystic Force/Jungle Fury/Samurai). But they are of too great distance for me to teleport you to either of them. However, I know of one team, still in its prime, very experienced with fighting dark forces, BEYOND the aliens you have faced.

TENSOU: WHAT?! Oooh no, no, no, no, no! I know which rangers he's talking about! And they're INSANE!

GOSEI: TENSOU! They are NOT insane! They are just unique. They stand for justice and protecting the earth just like any ranger, they just prefer to do it in their own unique way.

TROY: ….where can I find them?

**(KNIGHT RANGER BASE)**

(All the way at the Mythic Knight ranger base, Vance, JT, Curtis, Gale, and surprisingly Antonio Garcia – the gold Samurai ranger- all sat around a round table, a large deck of Power Rangers Action Cards in front of Curtis, and in the middle of the table lay a pile of M&M's. Alexis sat on the couch reading her book. Curtis dealt Vance, JT, Gale, and Antonio 5 cards each.)

VANCE: Alright, I call. (He threw more M&M's in the pile.)

GALE: I'll raise! (He tossed more M&M's in the pile.)

JT: Alright Sugar Schnaps! I bet 20 blue M&M's, and 8 reds! (He pushed the huge pile of M&M's in the pile.)

GALE (She flopped her cards): Too much candy for me.

VANCE (He also flopped his cards): Forget it, it costs less just to buy a bag.

ANTONIO: Not so fast, chico de loco! (He pushed in a whole bunch yellow M&M's.) I bet the lot, saying I got better cards than you!

(Everyone gasped, except Alexis who wasn't listening, and Vance who just shrugged.)

JT: You wouldn't dare boy!

ANTONIO: Try me! (He threw his cards down, revealing a pair of Red Lost Galaxy cards, and a pair of Shadow SPD cards) 2 pair!

JT (He showed his cards, revealing the Red, Black, Blue, Yellow, Pink, and Green Mighty Morphin cards) Green high Straight, I win.

ANTONIO (He flopped his cards in annoyance): Hijo de puta! That's 5 rounds in a row! How does he do that?

CURTIS: Well he DID invent Power Rangers poker.

JT (He grabbed Antonio's pile): YEAH I did! (He looked to Alexis with a bright smile.) That reminds me, Lexi? You sure you don't wanna play too?

ALEXIS (She looked up from her book): Uh, thank you for the offer Jack, but I think I'll pass. My mother taught me never to resort to gambling.

JT: Aw come oooooooon! Not even for- (He grabbed a handful of M&M's.) ze caaandyyyyy?

(Alexis looked up from her book in intrigue. She never told anyone except JT this, but of all the things she was introduced to in the new world, nothing caught her attention/delighted her taste buds more than candy.)

ALEXIS: C-candy? Uh… no-no thanks, I'm good. A warrior does not give into… sugary… temptation so easily. (Shiftily looked left and right, JT only smirked.)

ANTONIO: Yes well…I wanna thank you mis amigos for inviting me over to your base.

VANCE: Hey, you helped us out in 2 fights, programmed Sondre's morpher, and made us dinner. It's the least we could do… besides I was hoping you could make us another fish dinner.

ANTONIO: You got it man.

GALE: (She noticed the booklet on the side of the table and picked it up): Wait guys. These cards are for the new Power Rangers Action Card Game; why didn't we just play that instead of poker?

VANCE: You kidding? That game is like an overly confident, less thrilling version of Yu-Gi-Oh! I mean sometimes you can use the cards in your training deck to power up your cards, sometimes you can't, and only ONE card on the field at a time?

JT: Ah Vance you forget…. Yu-Gi-Oh is basically the only card game kids…. And really immature young adults like me, can understand. Plus I don't play by the card game RULES MAAN! I MAKES MY OWN CARD GAME RULES MAAN!

CURTIS: ….then why promote the cards at all?

JT: We have to, or the big guys at Saban are gonna cut our budget for guest stars….. You know the budget they blew on cheesy special effects?

VANCE (He bitterly rolled his eyes): Oh yeah I remember. The budget that they said they'd use to bring back special guests like…oh say…certain rangers they invited and then just say, PSYCHE-HEIL HITLER, because they had to have the cheesy special effects? Yes, special effects make the WORLD go right around huh?!

ANTONIO (He just looked confused, looked towards Curtis and Gale.): Who are they talking to?

(Curtis and Gale gave a deadpan look.)

CURTIS (He whispered to Gale): Don't tell him, he might crack.

ANTONIO: …well I don't mind a little promotion. (He pulled 4 cards from the pile, unfolded them to reveal that they are all the Gold Samurai Ranger cards.) Especially since they captured my GOLDEN features!

ALEXIS (She shot an annoyed look at Antonio): You know making gold puns every 5 minutes isn't always clever right? We get it, you're the Gold Ranger: do you want an award or something?

JT: Oye! Don't hate him because he likes to put on a show, I say embrace the inner showboat! (He patted Antonio on the head.)

ANTONIO: Muchas gracias… (He slapped his hand away) but DON'T pat me on the head again, amigo.

(Suddenly, an alarm sounded off. However this was unlike the alarm that warned the knights of an attack on Sundraville.)

CURTIS: What kind of alarm is that?

VANCE: That…doesn't sound like an attack on the city.

ALEXIS: It's worse than that. Someone, or something's, has gotten too close to the area near the base.

VANCE: Oh crap, we've been found out!

GALE: Is it the demons?!

ALEXIS: Hold on, I'll check! (She rushed over to Terretto's crystal ball and looked into it. The image showed just outside the base, where Troy was slowly approaching)

JT (He screamed in terror) it's worse than demons! WE'VE BEEN DISCOVERED BY SUPER MODELS! (He pulled out his axe and started heading for the exit.) Welp, this one's gotta go, I'll be back in an hour.

VANCE (He pulled on the axe, holding JT back): Hold it, JT. What did we say about trying to kill super models?

JT (He lowered his head in shame): It's illegal and rude.

VANCE: That a boy. (He suddenly noticed something in the crystal ball. He got closer and noticed the strange object hanging from Troy's pocket.) hey, look at that thing he's holding.

GALE: it looks like some kind of tiki. Where've I seen that before?

(Vance thought for a moment, then hastily ran back to the table, and got a closer look at some of the cards. He then noticed a card labled "Megaforce Red Ranger," featuring a red ranger that none of the Mythic Knights had never seen before, holding the very same object.)

VANCE: Guys…I think that guy may be one of the new rangers from the news.

CURTIS: …The Megaforce Rangers?

JT: (He groaned loudly): THAT guy!? He doesn't look like a "teenager with attitude," he looks like he just got outta Sunday school! Yeesh, they'll let any pretty boy become a ranger nowadays.

ANTONIO: Oh you have no idea. (He looked away casually, slightly embarrassed.)

VANCE: Though just to be safe, we better check this guy out.

(The six stayed close as they approached the entrance, and opened the door. Meanwhile, Troy looked around the clearing, and brought his morpher to his mouth and pressed the button.)

TROY: Gosei? Are you sure this is the right place?

GOSEI: Yes Troy, I can sense their presence even now. They are approaching.

(Right at that moment, the 5 Mythic Knights and Antonio ran into the clearing and found themselves face to face with Troy. For a long time nobody said anything, none of them knew what to say: on the Knights and Antonio's side, they could very well have just met a civilian who got too close to their base. On Troy's side, he may have accidentally revealed himself talking to his morpher to a bunch of civilians.)

TROY: Uh…

JT: Hold it right there super model guy! THOU SHALT NOT PASS!

VANCE: (He pinched JT's lips shut): Cool it JT. (He sighed and crossed his arms and approached Troy.) So. You're one of the Megaforce Ranger?

(Troy was taken aback. He didn't know how to answer but then he got a look at 3 of the "civilians'" belt buckles, and the other two's strange bracelet devices. Putting two and two together, he showed them his morpher)

TROY: I'm Troy Burrows, the Red Ranger.

JT (He groaned loudly): Then it's true! WE'VE GOT RANGERS OUT OF SUNDAY SCHOOL!

TROY (He awkwardly rubbed the back of his head): Uh…yeah, are you guys the Mythic Knight rangers?

VANCE: That would be us.

JT/CURTIS: Yo.

ANTONIO: Well, actually I'm not a Mythic Knight. (He spun his morpher in his hand.) You're looking at the one and only Gold Samurai Ranger, Antonio Garcia.

ALEXIS (She frowned, looking to Troy): …how do you know who we are?

TROY: My mentor Gosei told me to come search for you guys. My team needs your help.

(The Mythic Knights all looked towards each other, and then nodded their heads in agreement. They then lead Troy to the inside of the base.)

VANCE: How can we help?

(The 7 entered the base and sat around the sofa and poker table.)

TROY: Our enemies, these giant alien bugs who call themselves "The Warstar" captured my teammates and are holding them somewhere. And I've got less than 3 hours to gather up enough power to take on all 5 of them to save my friends.

GALE: Wait, you and your friends are still new rangers, but you're gonna try and take on 5 insect aliens at once?

CURTIS: Plus 4 of you got captured at once pretty easily, aren't you a BIT over your head?

TROY: Hey, we'll do whatever we can to protect the earth! Even go a bit over our heads! Haven't you gone over your heads to save the earth?

(Vance and JT looked awkwardly at each other.)

VANCE: ….Well-

JT: …On rare occasions.

TROY: Case and point. Anyways, Vrak was specific and said that for this challenge, I needed the power of 5 rangers to try and save my friends. So I figured there must be other rangers still around that could help me and automatically Gosei sent me here. He figured you guys could help me.

ALEXIS (She sneakily took a handful of M&M's): Us? Well I mean no disrespect Troy, but we have our own mission to worry about. If we leave Sundraville unprotected, I can guarantee that Grieger would seize the opportunity for an attack.

CURTIS: But what about Sondre or Terretto- (He noticed that neither Sondre or Terretto were there with them.) Wait WHAT!? Where are they!?

ALEXIS: They had some work to do deep in the woods.

JT: Okay, that is just too convenient…. even for this show!

ANTONIO: Well technically I'm a free agent so, I'll be happy to go on this mission amigo!

VANCE: And I figured that since lately Grieger's been holding back, Sundraville wouldn't need all of us to protect the city, so… what the hell? I'm in!

TROY: Thanks man. but we still need…

JT: WAAAIIIIT….so is you taking Antonio AND Vance off to battle against a hoard of angry ba-crazed alien bugs with no goal except conquering the earth for no apparent reason and save a bunch of noobie rangers?

TROY: …Uh, that's right?

(JT suddenly started hugging Troy's legs.)

JT: I WANNA COME TOO! I WANTS TO FIGHT THE GIANT BUGS TOO! OH PLEEEEAAAAASSSSSEEEEEE LET ME COME TOO!

VANCE: I don't know about this Jack. I think it's better if you just sit this one out this time.

JT (He stood up quickly.) Very well Vance, you leave me no choice! (He made his eyes and face into a sad puppy face and started whimpering like a dog.)

VANCE: Sad JT puppy eyes have no effect on…(JT's face and eyes got even bigger and sadder, with louder whimpering, with "rain" pouring on him.)

ALEXIS (She started cringing when having to see JT look so desperate): ...OH JUST LET THE BOY GO WITH YOU!

VANCE: … (He sighed.) Alright, I'll take you.

JT (His face returned to normal, and he threw the watering can he was holding over his head away): AAAAHHHH! (He hopped up and down in a giggly manner.) YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! (He continued hopping as Troy, Antonio and Vance continue talking.)

TROY: …Are you sure we have to take him with us?

VANCE: Hey, what can I do? He's my best friend, he knows more about Power Rangers than anyone I know. So at this point if you want me, you'll have to take him too.

ANTONIO: Well I got no problem with it; every good team needs one loco amigo.

TROY: Well okay, if we must, but we still need one more ranger to meet Vrak's challenge.

ANTONIO (A smirk sneaked across his face): Oh don't worry about that, I know just the ranger to help us out. (He pulled out his morpher and exited the room.) Just give me a minute, I gotta make a call.

JT: In the meantime, (He pushed out a chair and spoke like a poker shark.) Sit down my model-faced compadre, sit down. I'll teach you how to play Power Rangers poker.

VANCE: No way! Troy just walk away while you can! This guy's won 5 games in a row. That's statistically impossible!

JT: W-what? Nahh, how DARE YOU GOOD SIR! You're just uhhh-Lexi, help me out.

ALEXIS: He's right, it is statistically impossible.

JT: TRAITORRRRRRR!

(Suddenly a few cards fell out of JT's sleeves. Vance cocked an eyebrow at this, then grabbed Alexis' wand. Before JT knew it, he was levitating upside down, then being shaken vigorously. A giant pile of cards fell out of JT's hoodie, pockets, and even his pants. Once Vance was sure all the cards were out, Alexis snatched the wand back and JT fell into the pile face first. When he came to, he found himself being stared down by Vance with a wicked grin on his face.)

JT: …uh, now Vance, I can explain. You see what happened was…

VANCE: Ah, I don't wanna hear it. Instead I have a new bet for you, I bet if you don't give me all my M&M's, (He playfully tapped JT's forehead.) You're…Gonna…Die.

JT: Awwww, man! You takes the fun out of the fake gambling and…. (He noticed that the M&M's are missing.) wait, where the M&M's at?

(They then saw that the M&M's were stolen by…. Alexis?)

JT/VANCE/GALE/CURTIS: ALEXIS?!

JT: You were gonna make off with those M&M's? ….THAT IS AWESOME!

ALEXIS (She looked ashamed): I'm very sorry. I should have more self-control, but I can't help it. I've never had anything this delectable back in my time. It's just so delicious, I can't help it…

JT: …that is adorable! (Alexis blushed furiously in response.)

CURTIS: But maybe for your sake, we should take the candy back and…

ALEXIS: NO! MY CANDY! (She dashed upstairs into her room, leaving the others looking very confused.)

JT: …I love her in so many ways right now.

**(OUTSIDE)**

(Outside, Antonio was talking into his Samurai Morpher)

ANTONIO: Hello? ….Hey, what's up my man? It's me again! Listen, how would you like to join me, in one last golden adventure? Great! You remember where the Mythic Knight base is right?

**(HARWOOD FOREST CAVE)**

(The inside of the cave was lit up with candle lights on the cave walls while the ground was covered in white smoke that made the bottom nearly invisible. In the far back of the cave, there lay Jake, Noah, Gia, and Emma, still unconscious from their fights. They were placed in a large circle area surrounded with stalagmites spaced apart with a red static bolt circling around the rock formations. Jake slowly began to awaken.)

JAKE: Oh man, what-what happened? Feels like I got slammed by a truck. (He began to notice his surroundings) Whoa, this is…pretty weird. (He looked to the others and trued to rustle them awake.) Gia, Noah, Emma, guys get up.

(The others began to open their eyes and slowly move.)

GIA: Huh, what's up? What's going... (She looked around.) …on? Where are we?

NOAH (Slowly he stood up as well): Must be some type of cave, at least, that's what I think it is. (Looking at the static on the stalagmites, he tilted his head in confusion.) Hmm, no science book ever talked about these formations giving off a red spark before. (A sudden spark jump off and hit Noah's hand, making it recoil.) Ow! Yeah, might have to look into that…

VRAK: Well hello rangers, did you have a good sleep? (He laughed.)

(The rangers stood up.)

NOAH: Vrak!? Where are we? What is this place?

VRAK: It's just a small little cave on the far side of the forest. Don't you just love how I decorated the place? The fog might be a bit much, but still.

EMMA: That's impossible. I've biked through this forest my whole life, taken pictures of everything this forest has, and I never saw this cave once.

VRAK: That's because you've never noticed it until now. It's amazing what you can do when you blow a hole into the side of a mountain.

JAKE: That's enough, you're gonna pay for this! It's morphin'… (He reached for his morpher but didn't find it.) Hey, where's my morpher!?

(The others looked for their morphers but didn't find them either.)

NOAH: Mine's gone!

GIA: Same here!

EMMA: Me too!

VRAK: Oh, you mean those morphers? (He pointed to the morphers lying on a rock-carved table.) No need to worry yourselves about that, your morphers are fine…but then again, you won't need them after about 3 hours.

GIA: What do you mean we "won't need them"?

NOAH: And where's Troy?

VRAK: Your teammate is fine. He was spared for now, but if he's not here when the time comes, your lives won't be spared like his was.

EMMA: And what's that supposed to mean!?

VRAK: It's all part of my challenge for the Red Ranger, a challenge in strength and determination. If he can defeat me and my four insectoids by the time he arrives, I'll let you all go. But if he doesn't show, or even loses to any of us, you'll make quite a meal for my insectoid army. A bit of human flesh and blood will give these creatures the extra kick they need to grow in power.

JAKE: So we're just a bunch of bargaining chips to you!? That's pretty low, but it doesn't matter anyway.

EMMA: Yeah, Troy WILL find us, and make you and those freaks regret capturing us.

VRAK: Is that a fact? Don't get too confident, pink ranger. One hero versus five insectoids is more than anyone can swallow. So you can drop whatever thoughts you have on getting out of here alive.

(Bruchus entered the cave.)

BRUCHUS: Still no sign of the Red Ranger, Master Vrak. Everyone else went to go recharge. I'll do the same and then… (Then he noticed the rangers.) Ah, our little meal tickets are awake at last. Please sir, can't I just have one little nibble before the 3 hours are up? The one in yellow looks just right for the picking.

JAKE: (Backing up to cove Gia) Hey watch it beetle face! Gia may look good, but there's no way you're not gonna eat her! I won't allow it!

GIA: Aw, thanks Jake!

JAKE: Eh, anytime!

VRAK (He chuckled, looking to Bruchus): Don't get impatient now, Bruchus. Your time to feed will come soon enough. Go out and recharge your power. You'll need it when the Red Ranger arrives.

BRUCHUS: Understood. (He left the cave quickly.)

VRAK: … (Slowly his gaze turned back to the rangers.) That is, if anyone does come to save you. I'll be seeing you again very soon. Farewell for now…or maybe forever!

(Vrak laughed to himself as he left the cave while the rangers nervously exchange faces of fear with each other.)

**(KNIGHT RANGER BASE)**

(All 7 of the rangers gathered outside, waiting for Antonio's guest to arrive. Alexis now had a chocolate smudge all over her mouth).

GALE: Almost an hour of poker winnings, all that precious chocolate… (She glared at Alexis.) Gone!

ALEXIS: Excuse me; don't get mad at me Gale! It was Jack who introduced me to candy, I just failed to realize how…sugary sweet and delicious it is. (Her eye twitched.)

TROY (To Vance, JT, and Antonio): So, you guys know a lot about other Power Rangers, right?

ANTONIO: (Pointed to Vance and JT) Well they know more than I do. I'd ask them, why?

TROY: Well ever since I moved to Harwood, I've been having these weird dreams.

GALE: What kind of dreams, exactly?

TROY: Dreams that I'm with an army of Power Rangers, rangers that I've never even seen before.

VANCE (He muttered under his breath): Well that doesn't say much. (He cleared his throat and looked to Troy.) Well I don't know what it can mean. It could be a vision of the future or a warning?

JT: Or just really cheap editing that will never be properly exploited.

VANCE: ….or that. That sounds more realistic. But just out of curiosity, are we in the battle?

TROY: No actually but-

VANCE: Then who cares?

JT: Now hold on a second there, boy. (To Troy) Now uh…. What rangers were uh… in this battle?

TROY: I can't remember, I mean I have this dream every night, but it's still so vague.

JT: How vague can it be? Did you see any specifics about the rangers in the battle?!

TROY: I don't know, for some reason I always see me and my teammates with these guys, why would I…

JT (He started to shake Troy violently): WERE THE MIGHTY MORPHINS THERE!? WERE THE MIGHTY MORPHINS….

(Vance then squeezed JT's shoulder, and he fell over.)

VANCE: Sorry about that, he's insane.

(Suddenly, a horse neigh was heard, and in galloped a large white horse with red armor. Riding upon the back of the horse was Jayden, the Red Samurai Ranger!)

JT/VANCE: Jayden!

TROY: …who's that?

ANTONIO (He smirked): The one and only Red Samurai Ranger, and a personal amigo of mine.

JAYDEN (He dismounted from the horse.): Somebody called the cavalry?

ANTONIO: Jayden! You made it! (He gave Jayden a bro hug.) I was starting to wonder if you'd show up at all.

JAYDEN: Well I couldn't let you go through this alone Antonio, Samurai or not, we're a team. (Noticed the Mythic Knights) Good to see you all again.

VANCE: Hey, (He and Jayden high fived.) It's been awhile, man.

JAYDEN: And uh…JT is it?

JT (He giggled like a school girl): He remembers me!

JAYDEN (He Noticed Troy): So you must be the new red ranger. Good to meet you.

TROY (He shook Jayden's hand): Same with you. Quite an entrance you made though, was the horse really necessary?

JAYDEN: Hey, it's the best way for a Samurai to get around. And the entrance was Antonio's idea.

ANTONIO: What can I say? I know how to make an entrance, and it's time to pass on what I know to others!

JT: (Noogied Antonio) That's my boy! So how we gon' get to this mystical Zordon wannabe tiki-m'n?

TROY: Gosei said there's a shortcut just not too far from here that can take us back to the lair easily, though it's a long way on foot.

JAYDEN: That's why I'm packing these. (He wielded his Samurizer and drew a symbol.) Symbol power, horse! (Another horse suddenly appeared in a flash of light.) We're gonna have to buddy up though-

VANCE: No need to worry, I got my own. (He snapped his fingers and then his Jet Streamer flew in from above and landed right next to him. He immediately got on and revved the engine.)

CURTIS: Wait, if things get hairy, you'll call on us right?

ALEXIS: Because we won't hesitate to back you up if these insectoids get to be too much.

VANCE: You guys'll be the first we call upon. (He noticed JT getting on a horse with Antonio.) Wait, JT aren't you gonna get your Jet Streamer?

JT: You nuts!? If I'm gonna learn to embrace the Samurai lifestyle, I'm gonna live it up on HORSEBACK BABY! (He sat in the opposite direction, back to back with Antonio.)

ANTONIO: …any particular reason as to why you're sitting backwards?

JT: Enemies could sneak up behind you Baron Barracuda!

ANTONIO: …Can't argue with that, wouldn't even know how to.

VANCE: Yes well with that in mind, LET'S RIDE!

(Troy mounted on the horse with Jayden and they rode off, followed by Vance. Antonio's horse let out a loud whinny, and then JT rolled off the horse and landed face first to the ground. Antonio dismounted to help JT get up but the horse swiftly galloped off, leaving Antonio and JT to start chasing after it.)

**(GOSEI COMMAND CENTER)**

(The five rangers walked down the corridor of the base and rounded the bend, leading to the main chamber. The newcomers looked around with amazement.)

JAYDEN: Nice looking command center. Too bad the Shiba House never had anything like this.

ANTONIO (He looked at the colored consoles in amazement): Magnifico!

TROY: I'm glad you guys like it. I'm still getting used to this place, but I think it's all good.

JT (And then he began to notice the ranger keys):OH MAH JEEVUS, IT'S …LITTLE TINY RANGER KEYS! Muuuuuust touuuuuch. (He tried to run over to them, but Vance restrained him.)

VANCE: Easy there, lil' crazy. I know you wanna touch them, but now just isn't the time to go all fanboy-ish.

JT: But they're just so MAJESTIC AND KEY-LIKE! And this place is no Mighty Morphin Command Center or Astro Megaship, but is still super AWESOME! Why don't rangers come in here more often?

TENSOU:Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, the rangers are here! The rangers are here!

JT (He screamed in terror and kicked Tensou): CREEPY LITTLE ROBOT THING!

TROY: …Was that really necessary?

JT: …It had to be done. (Vance nodded in agreement)

GOSEI: Welcome rangers. I am Gosei. And I am honored to have you all here.

VANCE (He felt the need to bow in respect): So you're Gosei? Never thought I'd be talking to a giant tiki head, but still, thanks for having us.

ANTONIO: Same here. I like the technology you got around this place. For over 1,000 years, it looks like this stuff hasn't aged at all.

JAYDEN: Although I would like the complete tour, I'd appreciate it if we just cut to the chase. We have rangers that need our help.

TROY: Absolutely. Tensou, have you been able to pinpoint the location of the others?

TENSOU: Oooh, it's still taking a long time to process!

ANTONIO: Then allow me to give it the golden touch. (He began typing away at the console.)

TENSOU: Pfft. Good luck, if a highly sophisticated robot like me cannot find them, that makes you think you…

ANTONIO: Found them! Coming on screen now!

(The others walked over to the console to see the rangers still trapped inside the prison of the cave.)

TENSOU: Pfft, lucky search. They're being contained in a force field at a cave on the far end of Harwood Forest.

VANCE: We better get a move on then. If I know one thing about monsters, they won't wait forever.

JAYDEN: I agree with Vance, time is of the essence. Troy, how much longer did you say we have?

TROY: Two minutes, not a second more.

VANCE: Damn, my jet streamer won't make it there that fast, neither will Jayden's horse.

GOSEI: Never mind that, rangers. I will be able to teleport you there in less than a minute.

TROY: Thanks Gosei. We won't let you down.

VANCE: …wait, why didn't we just do that before?

ANTONIO: No time to worry about that! Time to exterminate some bugs! You ready, mis amigos?

JAYDEN: Always.

VANCE: You don't have to ask me twice. How about you JT? ….JT? (Looked around) …JT?

(JT secretly snuck off and mischievously began putting some ranger keys in his hoody pockets.)

JT: (Grabbing the MMPR keys) And you'll be going next to my flip-head figures, (grabbing the Space ranger keys) and you'll be going next to my model Astro Megaship, (individually grabbing the five main Lightspeed Rescue keys) and I'll take you, and you, and you, and you, and you, and…(stops) wait, there's no titanium ranger key!? THIS IS BOW SHITTERY! How can you have a 20th anniversary without the first American-made ranger!?

VANCE: PUT. THEM. BACK. NOW!

JT: Fine! … (He mumbled quietly as he put the keys back and rejoined the others.)

GOSEI: Good luck rangers, and may good fortune be in your favor.

(And at that instant, the rangers vanished in a mist of red, yellow, and gold colors smoke.)

**(HARWOOD FOREST)**

(Vrak, Creepox, and the three other insectoids entered the cave to see the rangers still nervous about their impending situation. They noticed the monsters and got into a stance.)

VRAK: Well rangers, only one minute remains and you're teammate has still not arrived. Looks like you're not going to live to see the end of this day.

CRABRO: So sorry your lives have to end this way, but your friend had his chance to redeem himself, and he failed!

CREEPOX: Enough of all this talk, it's time to feed!

ARAÑA: Let us begin with this pink ranger over here! (She reached one of her arms into the force-field prison and the arm embraced Emma.)

NOAH: Quick, don't let it pull her!

(The other three rangers grabbed onto Emma and Araña's arm in an attempt to keep Emma from being pulled toward the insectoid. The rangers struggled, but Araña's strength was too strong.)

GIA: I…can't…keep this up.

JAKE: Come on Gia, you got this. Just keep going.

(Suddenly, a fireball shot through the cave and struck Araña in the stomach, making her loosen her grip on Emma, who fell free from the monster's arm.)

NOAH: Emma, you okay?

EMMA: Yeah, I'm fine. But where did that fire come from?

JAKE (He looked toward the cave exit): I think I know who was.

VRAK: What was that!? (He called out.) Who's there? Identify yourself!

(The insectoids raced to the outside of the cave to see Troy, Vance, Jayden, JT, and Antonio all standing around the entrance.)

VANCE: A little something I like to call, a challenge.

TROY: Here Vrak, you said to enlist four more rangers, and now I have, and we're ready.

VRAK: Very commendable work, Red Ranger. You managed to gather a full team just in time. But let's see if your team is truly up for the challenge.

JAYDEN: As rangers, we're always ready to take care of the evil. You're no different from Nighloks.

BRUCHUS: Feeding time will have to wait. Time to crush some rangers!

JT: Oh THIS is gonna be fuuuuun!

TROY: Ready?

OTHER 4: READY!

TROY (He pulled out his card and morpher, placing the card in the slot): It's morphin' time! GO GO MEGAFORCE! (Morphing sequence.) MEGAFORCE, RED!

JAYDEN: SAMURAIZIER! (He drew his Samuraizer and rose it up.) GO GO SAMURAI! (Quickly drawing his symbol, Jayden spun the symbol around with the Samuraizer and morphed. He took his disc and placed it on his sword, wielding his weapon.) Samurai ranger, ready!

ANTONIO: SAMURAI MORPHER! GOLD POWER! (Spinning his special morpher, Antonio selected his symbol and morphed, wielding his barracuda blade.) Samurai ranger, ready!

JAYDEN/ANTONIO: Rangers together! (They slashed their weapons through the air and got into a pose.) Samurai forever!

VANCE/JT (Both of them nodded towards one another, raising up their morphers): MYTHIC KNIGHTS, UNITE!

VANCE (He summoned his Red Dragon Sword, putting it on his shoulder): Dragonheart of Dancing Flame, Red Mythic Knight Ranger!

JT(Summoning his axe, he posed with it in a battle stance): Thunder's Fury, Yellow Mythic Knight Ranger!

TROY: Earth defenders never surrender!

ALL 5: POWER RANGERS, READY! (They all struck a pose, a larger red and yellow explosion happened behind them.)

VRAK: And the challenge may now commence! Go my insectoids! (Creepox and the three other insectoids charged in with Vrak following behind, while the rangers drew their weapons.)

TROY: Spread out guys! Take whoever you want. I know who I'm going for!

OTHER 4: Got it! (They all charged in to battle different insectoids.)


	2. Part 2

(Troy headed directly for Vrak, who also did the same. Troy's sword and Vrak's staff clashed and both fighters struggled to maintain their stance. Troy pushed forward and slashed with his sword. Vrak did so as well, but with more agility. Troy tried to evade Vrak, but the general slashed into Troy's suit, making sparks fly.)

TROY: DRAGON SWORD!

(Troy raised his fully charged sword and charged forward, slicing a red "X" along Vrak, making sparks fly from him as well. Vrak raised his staff and fired a blue energy beam at Troy, knocking him down. Using his sword, Troy rose to his feet again.)

VRAK: I'm glad to see your fighting spirit hasn't diminished, Red Ranger, and it appears to be the same for your little team. Let's just see how long they'll last.

TROY: They'll last longer than your army, count on it!

(Troy and Vrak raced toward each other and continued to strike their weapons into each other's, with Troy slightly gaining the upper hand. Troy dealt hard slices into Vrak, who took some damage. But then, Vrak began to counter Troy's attack with his own slices, pushing Troy back on his feet. Troy shot his sword forward to pierce the general, but Vrak was able to swipe the attack away with his staff, followed by a hard kick to Troy's chest, and shoving Troy into a tree. Vrak pinned Troy's arms against the tree.)

VRAK: Say goodbye to your friends and your life, pathetic ranger!

TROY (He secretly reached down to his blaster): Not today! (He shot the blaster from his waist to stun Vrak, racing in to strike the general with multiple hits from his sword, a hard left punch knocking Vrak away.)

VRAK: Very tactical indeed. But it's not enough to stop a high-ranked member of the Warstar. You're going down!

TROY: Don't underestimate me. It's not over until we say it is.

(Troy grabbed his blaster and shot several blasts at Vrak, who counted them with his own energy blast, both sides equally matched in power. The opposing blasts cancelled each other out, causing an explosion that knocked both fighters away. When the dust settled, Troy struggled to get to his feet while Vrak got up with no problem.)

VRAK: Don't tell me you're almost through with this battle. You're friends over there haven't given up yet, and neither should you, unless this is your limit.

TROY: Oh…not even close…

VRAK: That's what I wanted to hear!

(Meanwhile, Antonio was locked in battle with Araña. The gold ranger struck his Barracuda Blade with his right hand while dealing punches with his left. Araña managed to block some shots but was still taking a lot of damage from the blade. She extended one of her arms out and electrocuted Antonio, stopping his attacks.)

ANOTNIO: Well, well chica, I didn't realize how SHOCKING you were. That's just how I like my monsters.

ARAÑA: You're certainly full of spryness today. Too bad it's not going to last, my golden morsel!

ANOTNIO: I wouldn't be so sure. There's always a golden opportunity to win a fight, and it's either go big, or go home, and I'm not goin' anywhere!

ARAÑA: ENOUGH! (She extended two of her arms out and they made contact with Antonio's body, sending electrical volts through his body.) How shocking am I now!?

(Antonio fell over, but as he got back up, one of the insectoid's arms shot out and grabbed Antonio's arm, covering it in a web.)

ANTONIO: AAAAAH! My energy! It's…its dropping.

ARAÑA (She bellowed an evil laugh): Don't try to fight back, it's only going to make the pain worse!

ANTONIO: (Through the pain) …Let…go…

ARAÑA: I didn't even get to the best part! (Another one of her arms shot out and grabbed Antonio's other arm. She lifted the ranger up into the air and began shaking him all around.)

ANTONIO: Aaaah, now I know how the fish in my cooler feel!

ARAÑA: Oh my, you seem a little hurt. Let me help you with that! (She chucked Antonio up into the air.) Now stay down! (Using another one of her arms, she slammed Antonio into the ground.) There, now I let go. (Her arms receded back to their original length.) Having fun yet?

ANOTNIO: Impressive, I really like your style. But now's not the time to make friends with my enemy. (He began to charge toward the insectoid.)

ARAÑA: (Crossing her arms inward) Go right ahead, come closer if you dare! (Extending her arms out and firing several large orbs of electricity.)

ANTONIO: No thanks, I'd much rather prefer this!

(In just seconds, Antonio sliced through every orb that came his way, until he at last was face to face with the insectoid, unable to react in time, and he proceeded to cut off two of her arms, leaving only four. As the arms fell to the ground, Antonio sheathed his blade and the arms exploded.)

ANTONIO: And that my dear, was a little something I like to call the Sheath Slash.

ARAÑA: (in pain) But, but how? I couldn't even see you!

ANTONIO: Exacto! My attack was so quick; no one can see it until it's over. Care for an instant replay?

ARAÑA: Save it runt! Your time for playing around is finished!

ANTONIO: What a coincidence, so is yours! (He laughed, taking out a disc and putting it on the blade.) BARRACUDA BITE!

(Araña charged her arms with more electricity and rushed in, as did Antonio. But before she could strike, Antonio leaped up and began to slash "X" formations from every angle of the insectoid. Araña's arms lost their electricity as she tried to fend off each strike, but Antonio was too fast. She yelled in pain as Antonio delivered the final two strikes against her other two arms, tearing off her body.)

ARAÑA: No! You can't cross me off this battle already! (She screeched, sparking and falling over.)

ANTONIO: Oh I can't, can I? (Sheathing his blade, an explosion followed from the insectoid) Looks like I just did! And it's Antonio Garcia FOR THE WIN! BUENO!

(Elsewhere, JT was having his fight with Crabro. JT clashed his axe against Crabro's electric staff, each side producing sparks as they clashed their weapons harder and harder. Crabro swung his left fist out, ready to punch JT, but the ranger ducked from the shot, and followed up with a jab of his own, striking the insectoid in the jaw.)

CRABRO: Oh, you're gonna get it now!

(Crabro slightly levitated above the ground and positioned his stinger. He began to fire small electrical beams, which resembled his own stinger, but only larger. JT winded his axe back and began slashing into every beam that came his way, exploding upon contact. This left Crabro with an opening. While JT was still going for the beams, Crabro raised his staff and launched a medium sized electrical ball at JT, who was too distracted from the stinger beams to react. The ball collided in JT and he was sent flying into a bush.)

JT: (He found himself momentarily stunned and delirious from the electricity): I'll take a number 3, extra-large, hold the pickles!

CRABRO: Oh come on, you're supposed to be better than this. At least those blue and black rangers from before at least stood their ground and had a good strategy! YOU, Yellow Ranger, aren't worth my time.

JT (He slowly crawled out of the bush): Hey don't be dissin' me boy! Those two might be two of the only Megaforce rangers that annoy me least, but I shall still defeat you with the power of my badass-ery!

CRABRO: …are you always this random?

JT: Hey, look who's catching on!

CRABRO: Well catch this!

(The insectoid through his staff up in the air and brought his arms together, and a massive ball of electricity, larger than the one before, blasted out with a stream of electricity trailing behind.)

JT: THUNDERBOLT SLICE!

(As the massive ball came closer, JT dashed forward as he held his axe against the ball, trying to prevent the ball from continuing forward. JT pushed forward but was still sliding back due to the high energy of the ball. JT raised his axe higher and began slicing rapidly at the ball, stripping the ball into smaller chunks. JT managed to slice his way through ball, but as he made his way through, Crabro's staff caught his staff as it landed in his hand, and he fired a stream of electricity at JT. JT simply raised his axe, using it at a lightning rod, and absorbed the attack, resulting in his body emitting static.)

CRABRO: W-WHAT!? How that even possible!

JT: The young tadpole has yet to realize that one simply does not absorb the power, THEY PULVERIZE MONSTER ASS WITH IT!

(JT landed a sharp blow to Crabro's head with his axe, while Crabro countered with his staff, shoving JT back a few inches. JT dashed forward and again slashed into Crabro, but the insectoid now began emitting his own electricity as he began trying to stab JT with his weapon, with the ranger dodging each stab.)

JT: Time for the underdog to teach this…weird, bee, stabby-thingy, what happens when you mess with DA THUNDA! (He smirked, summoning his shield.) EXCELSIOR, POWER UP!

(JT transformed into his battilizer armor and went on the offensive by swinging his axe into Crabro faster than ever before, with the insectoid unable to evade the attacks, taking a large amount of damage.)

CRABRO: New armor doesn't make a shred of difference to me! You're going down, yellow man!

(Crabro charged in with his staff, this time on the offensive, and tried attacking JT, but the ranger's shield blocked every strike. JT continued to be pushed back as Crabro aggressively struck blow after blow but to no avail. As JT was pushed closer to a nearby tree, his pushed forward with his shield and delivered a mighty axe swing against his Crabro's chest, knocking him down and rolling across the ground. Crabro stumbled back to his feet.)

CRABRO (He painfully began panting): This…is not over…you freak!

JT: Aww, you is too kind! But CRUSH YOU I STILL MUST!

(Crabro rose high into the sky again and began charging his tail stinger as well as his staff.)

CRABRO: STATIC STING! (He launched both stinger blasts towards JT.)

JT: ROARNING THUNDER!

(JT launched his final attack towards Crabro's blast and both collided with each other, both sides striking against the other. JT took an extra swing of his axe and his blast overtook Crabro's, and combined with both attacks, the high-powered energy blast pierced straight through Crabro, enveloping him in large amounts of electricity, and the insectoid screamed out in agony as he started falling through the air.)

CRABRO: THIS ISN'T OVER YET! (His body landed on the ground and as he hit the ground, he exploded.)

JT: And this is why no one should doubt DA THUNDA!

(As JT's battle ended, Jayden was still in battle with Bruchus. The samurai ranger swung his spin sword and landed several successful strikes against the insectoid, but Bruchus was able to land several hard slashes with his claws. Bruchus rolled up his claws and they began to glow yellow. He began rapid-fire punches and managed to sock Jayden in the face and chest. Jayden raised his sword to block more strikes and sliced into Bruchus's claws but the yellow glow deflected the strikes.)

BRUCHUS: A ranger of the past can never match the insects of the future! Let me demonstrate!

(He clashed his glowing fists together and upon separating them, his claws enlarged to the size of his head, and they mutated into replicas of his head pincher. He clicked his pinchers together and static sparked from them.)

JAYDEN: Mutations are nothing new to me. (He smirked, taking out his fire disc.) But THIS will be new to you! (Once the disc was on the sword, Jayden spun it.) SPIN SWORD, BLAZING STRIKE!

(He rounded his sword and slashed it through the air, creating a large stream of horizontal fire. The fire stream was sent towards Bruchus, but he cut through the stream with his glowing pinchers, breaking the stream apart.)

JAYDEN: WHAT!?

BRUCHUS: Fire means nothing to those who harness the power of electricity. One should not force their opponent to show them their influence! But if you insist…

(He moved his arms in a punching motion, shooting yellow energy blasts from his pinchers. Jayden ran forward and sliced through every blast, adding an additional fire slash to the insectoid's chest, forcing Bruchus to crash to the ground.)

JAYDEN: There's your influence. A samurai never backs down, not from a Nighlok, and DEFINTELY not from cretins like you.

BRUCHUS (He angrily stood right up): Not bad, not bad at all. But don't get too far ahead of yourself. There's always a way around a problem!

(He clinched his head pinchers together and a yellow ring went flying across and struck Jayden's hands, making him dropping his sword. The ring wrapped around both wrists and his hands were forced together behind his back. Jayden tried to break his hands free but the static from the ring kept his hands bonded together. Bruchus ran up to the ranger and kneed him in the stomach, making Jayden fall to the ground. Bruchus picked him up by the neck and quickly pounded his fist into Jayden's chest over and over, followed by an uppercut to his chin area.)

BRUCHUS: Ready to give up yet? …No!? Fine then!

(Bruchus knee'd Jayden again in the stomach, forcing him to his knees. He kicked Jayden across the battleground and up into the air. The ranger hit the top of a tree and he fell to the ground, with the ring breaking off his wrists.)

BRUCHUS: Nearly done, red ranger? There's no shame in surrendering.

JAYDEN: Forget it, creep! I may not have the power to beat you in this state… (He smirked, taking out the Black Box.)…but I can with this!

BRUCHUS: What-what is that thing!?

JAYDEN: As you said, a way around the problem. SUPER SAMURAI MODE! (Jayden held the box lit up and the white Super Samurai vest appeared around him.)

BRUCHUS: No more games! JUST PERISH!

(He fired energy blasts from all three sets of pinchers. Jayden simply placed the Black Box on his sword, dashed a few inches, and leapt up, gliding through the air. Bruchus kept firing the blasts but Jayden easily dodged every blast as he flew further toward the insectoid.)

JAYDEN: SUPER BLAZING STRIKE!

(He began striking rapid fire slashes into Bruchus, who couldn't swipe away any of Jayden's strikes. Jayden continued flying around Bruchus, slashing harder and deeper in the insectoid's skin. Bruchus yelled in agony as Jayden descended, who delivered one final strike across Bruchus's body.)

BRUCHUS: You may have won this round, but this isn't over, not by a long shot! (he screamed, sparking, falling over, and finally exploding.)

JAYDEN (He sighed contently): That one was for you Lauren.

(Lastly, Vance was in the midst of battle with Creepox. Vance's quick sword skills were able to deflect the insectoid's blade claws. Creepox quickly went on the defensive by crossing his arms across his body, allowing Vance to slash at him. Creepox was being pushed back near the side of the cave and as got closer, he extended his arms out and a wave of fire came flying out, knocking Vance away. Creepox leapt forward and slammed his claw against Vance's rapier, trying to force the ranger to submit.)

CREEPOX: You're a strong fighter, but you're not the ranger I want. Save yourself the embarrassment and get out of my way! That Megaforce ranger is mine for the destroying!

VANCE: Oh I see, I'm not good enough eh? Well too damn bad! If you want Troy, you'll have to get by me first and trust me, that's not gonna happen!

CREEPOX: Don't tempt me, Red Ranger. You still don't know the power we insectoids have!

(Their weapons clashed again. Vance kicked Creepox in the gut, and followed up with a slash to the chest. Before Creepox could slice with his claws, Vance jumped up and flipped through the air, and upon landing on the other side of Creepox, he slashed the insectoid, just turning around, across the face. Vance charged in for a stab, as did Creepox, until at the last second, the insectoid slashed Vance's leg, forcing him to fall. Creepox proceeded to slash Vance across both his arms, and kicked him to a tree stump, where he laid on his back. Creepox charged in with his claws high and as he was about to send his claws flying down, Vance raised his rapier and stopped the claw from making contact.)

CREEPOX (He growled, struggling against Vance) Stop resisting defeat! There's no point in trying.

VANCE: Defeat? Yeah right! (Vance kicked Creepox in the knee, allowing him to roll off the stump and get back to his feet.) There have been a lot of Red Rangers, bug-brain, but I'm one Red Ranger you won't be forgetting. I'm the Red Mythic Knight; and one way or another you'll go down like the rest!

(Vance then fired a long and quick series of fireballs towards Creepox, who took very little damage from the attack. Creepox crossed his arms and flexed them outward, dispelling the fire away.)

CREEPOX: You call that a fire-attack? Let me show you what a real fire attack can do. METEOR SHOT!

(Creepox shot large fireballs at Vance, who got throw back from the blast. He slammed against another tree, and fell limp.)

CREEOPOX: This is starting to bore me! The only ranger I want to fight is Megaforce Red! You've had your chance, but I'm through with this. Goodbye, Mythic Knight!

(As Creepox turned to walk away, Vance used his rapier to help pick himself up. He held his spare arm out and summoned Excalibur.)

VANCE: Hey Creepox, you said you had a real fire attack? (Creepox turned around.) You seemed to have forgotten one. (He summoned up Excalibur and smirked.) Time to burn! EXCELSIOR, POWER UP!

(Vance summoned his battilizer and after transforming, Creepox went from furious and bored to surprised.)

CREEPOX: You had more fire power kept under wraps? Well now you have me intrigued! But can it handle THIS!? (He roared, firing a massive stream of flames.)

VANCE (He extended Excalibur and nodded.) Try me!

(Excalibur shot a similar stream of fire and it made contact with Creepox's. Both Vance and Creepox struggled to maintain their streams. Vance was sliding back along the ground, as was Creepox. Vance leaned and stepped forward, pushing his fire stream harder against Creepox's, until the insectoid's stream was overtaken by Vance's. Creepox was engulfed in the flames. He used his claws to try and blow the fire off of him.)

CREEPOX: One lucky shot, that's all! It's still not enough!

VANCE: You want some, come get some!

(Vance slashed and punched hard into Creepox's body, who couldn't react quick enough. Vance wielded Excalibur was the blade began to cover itself in flames. Vance sliced into both of Creepox's arms and kneed Creepox in the gut. Creepox tried to stab Vance, but Vance was too quick and evaded the stabs. Vance leaped up and roundhouse kicked Creepox in the neck, rolling him a few inches away.)

CREEPOX: You…you still have a lot of power left right! That better not be everything!

VANCE: You better damn well believe this isn't that last of it! FLAMES OF DESTINY!

(The flames of Excalibur and flame pillar appeared around Creepox.)

CREEPOX: WHAT!? What kind of fire trick is this!?

VANCE: Something I like to call, the finishing move. INFERNOA!

(Vance zipped forward while Creepox held his claws up to block the attack. Suddenly, Vance disappeared from view.)

CREEPOX: (He looked around frantically): Where'd he go!? (He then let out a high scream and noticed Vance a few feet away from him, kneeling down.) But how did…!? (Suddenly he began to spark. This wasn't over yet though.) NO! This can't happen! (He folded his arms in and then extended them.) I…won't…DIIIIIIIIIIE!

(To Vance's surprise, Creepox blew the flames away from him and the sparking around his body stopped.)

VANCE: Wait, what!? He's not dead!? That's impossible. No one can ever survive that attack. (He looked at his power meter and groaned) Oh great, I'll need a few minutes to recharge.

CREEPOX: (Evilly) I told you before. You still lack the knowledge of insectoid power. And for that, you can say farewell to both you and your friends!

(He dashed forward and grabbed Vance by his arms, and still running, pushed him against a tree. Creepox stomped down on both of Vance's feet and pointed the sharp end of his left claw against Vance's throat. Vance tried to break free, but Creepox only tightened his grip.)

CREEPOX: You put up a decent fight. I'm surprised you lasted this long against me, but like I said, I'm through playing around with you, and now is the time for you to die, along with your friends! (He winded his right claw back, which began to glow with fire.) At least you can say you went out in a blaze of glory! (Evil laugh) See you in the next life, Red Mythic Knight Ranger!

VOICE: Back off gruesome!

(Creepox looked in the direction the voice came from, only to meet face to face with a fully morphed Alexis, who fired a series of ice arrows at Creepox. Creepox managed to swipe a few away, but 4 arrows stuck him in the chest. Alexis then leaped off one of the trees and delivered a flying kick to Creepox, sending him flying backwards.)

ALEXIS: Nobody messes with my teammates but me! So I suggest you go back to the dung heap of a planet you came from!

CREEPOX: Oooo, big words from such a little girl.

ALEXIS: (Coldly) DON'T call me little girl!

JT (He scooted right next to her and helped Vance up): WOOT! THAT'S my girl! (Alexis just stared at him.) Err, I mean not that she's my girl, I mean she will be someday but…

ALEXIS (She patted JT affectionately on the head): I think I get it.

VRAK: What?! Another one of these knights?!

VOICE: There's more than that, pal!

(Vrak looked in the direction of the voice, only to have Curtis and Gale leap into the air and smack him back with Curtis' hammer and Gale's Halberd. He rolled backwards, and soon the two knights joined the others.)

ANTONIO: Awesome! I was wondering when you guys were gonna crash the party!

GALE: Well we couldn't let you guys have all the fun.

VANCE: Well you showed up just in time. We still gotta free the Mega Rangers from the cave.

ALEXIS: We're on it! (She, Gale, and Curtis immediately dashed to the cave.)

JAYDEN: And while they do that, time to put these two in their place. (He raised his sword and pointed it at Vrak and Creepox) You two are next!

VRAK: That's what you think rangers. You've done well to defeat our warriors, but you should know by now, our insects don't stay down for long. Zombats!

(Vrak snapped his fingers and a swarm of zombats appeared. They swarmed around the remains of the 3 monsters, and then suddenly, one big shadow emerged, and grew to enormous size. The dust cleared revealing a creature with Crabro's body with tail stinger and stinger staff included, with 4 of Araña's arms, and Bruchus's pinchers on the head and one hand being Bruchus's arm pinchers and Crabro's regular arm for holding the staff)

VRAK: Rangers, meet Bruraño! The instrument of your final destruction! Come Creepox, leave our beast to the rangers. You have already served your usefulness for the day.

CREEPOX: Enjoy the last moments of your lives, rangers!

(Before the others could react, Vrak and Creepox vanished from the scene. Meanwhile, Alexis, Curtis, and Gale ran into the cave, and found Jake, Noah, Gia, and Emma, still trapped in the stalagmite force field.)

ALEXIS: There they are!

EMMA: What the…Knights? Like in the stories?

JAKE: …those aren't knights, those are Power Rangers!

CURTIS: Actually, we're a mix of both, but you get the right idea. (He wielded his Ivory Crusader.) We're here to save you.

(Gale wielded her Halberd, Alexis pulled out her medieval dagger.)

ALEXIS: So stand back! (All three of them sliced at the stalagmites, shattering them and causing the force field to disappear. Alexis looked over her medieval dagger.) Huh, why don't we use these things more often? (The dagger suddenly snapped in half) …well that explains it.

NOAH: Alight, we're free!

GIA: We can't thank you guys enough for helping us!

GALE: You can thank us later, but right now, we still gotta help the others.

(The Mega Rangers ran from the stalagmite slabs and hastily grabbed their morphers.)

GIA: Alright guys, let's show those bugs what happens when they mess with us.

(The Mega Rangers' cards appeared in their hands, and they made a run for the cave entrance.)

EMMA/NOAH/JAKE/GIA: It's Morphin' Time! (They inserted the cards into their morphers) Go, Go, Megaforce! (They pressed the slots into the morphers, and morphed into their ranger forms.)

**(HARWOOD FOREST)**

(The remaining 3 knights and 4 remaining Mega Rangers ran up to the 5 fallen rangers, and helped them up.)

JAKE: Hey, you guys ok?

TROY: We are now. (Looked to the knights) I can't thank you enough for helping me get them back.

VANCE: No problem.

JT: Yeah, I mean what else are we gonna do on our Saturdays ….until our Nickelodeon sponsors get their PRIORITIES in order?

JAYDEN: We can celebrate later, but we still got work to do!

ANTONIO: Yeah, really big and feo insecto sized problem!

BRURAÑO (He spoke with all 3 monster voices): Oh don't worry rangers, I'm the last problem you'll ever have to deal with! (He raised his foot to step on the rangers, but they rolled out of the way just as he stomped his foot.)

JT: Ok, I don't know about ya'll, but I think it's time we play EXTERMINATOR!

VANCE: Now you're talkin' my language. (He drew his Rapier.) You guys couldn't have come at a better time. Let's show this thing how the modern rangers get the job done! You guys ready?

JT/ALEXIS/CURTIS/GALE: READY!

KNIGHTS: WE SUMMON YOU, MYTHIC ZORDS!

(The Mythic Zords arrived on the scene and immediately combined into the Mythico Megazord.)

TROY: Okay guys, let's get in there and fight!

(The Mega Rangers opened their morphers, and the cards with the pictures of their Mecha Zords appeared. They inserted the cards into their morphers.)

MEGA RANGERS: Gosei Mecha zords! Activate! (They closed their morphers, which lit up.)

GOSEI: SUMMON ZORDS!

(The Mecha Zords arrived on the scenes, after their headers attached to their specific vehicles. The rangers than jumped into their respective cockpits and placed their morphers into the dashboard. They then pulled cards out of the slot in their belt buckles, which pictured the Gosei Great Megazord.)

TROY: Mega Rangers, let's show these bugs that we mean business!

MEGA RANGERS: GOSEI GREAT MEGAZORD, ACTIVATE! (They inserted the cards into the morphers and closed them.)

GOSEI: SUMMON MEGAZORD!

(The Mecha Zords combine together to form the Gosei Great Megazord)

MEGA RANGERS: GOSEI GREAT MEGAZORD, READY!

ANTONIO: Woo! Yeah baby! I've been itching to get back into the Zord-ing action!

(Just then Jayden wielded a familiar red power disc.)

JAYDEN: Then let's get back in there Antonio. Mentor sends his best by the way.

ANTONIO: Fantastico! Then I say it's time give our zords their morning wake-up call! (He opened up his Samurai Morpher.) Samurai Morpher! Claw Zord, I need you! (From far away, the claw zord emerged from Antonio's cooler, and grew to gigantic size.)

JAYDEN (He placed the disc into the Black Box): Bull Zord, activate! (Just like that, the Bull Zord charged out of the mountains, rolling towards the fight.)

JAYDEN/ANTONIO (They leapt up into the air towards their zords): Mega Mode Power! (They both morphed into their Mega Mode armor, appearing in their respective cockpits. They then folded their newly transformed swords and lodged them in the control slot.)

JAYDEN (He put the disc on the console and spun it): Bull Disc! Bull Zord Transformation!

ANTONIO (Used his morpher to bring forth a symbol): Claw Zord Transformation!

(Both zords transformed into their respective Megazord forms. Antonio then spun the giant wheel that appeared next to him.)

ANTONIO: Magnefico! Now let's head down South! (The wheel landed on the blue mask. The Claw BattleZord sported a similar face and wielded two katanas.) Claw BattleZord South, Ready!

JAYDEN: Bull Megazord, armed for battle!

(The four Megazords stood side by side, staring down Bruraño, the sunset shining brightly behind them, and the dust from all the transformations settling.)

NOAH: Whoa! This is amazing! I've never been in a fight with so many Megazords!

JT: Eh, I've seen more….better too. But enough jibber-jabber, WE GOTS A GIANT BUG-TYPE DEAL TO SQUASH-I-NATE!

JAYDEN: You heard the guy, we still gotta finish the job.

(The four megazords got into battle stances, and then charged towards Bruraño.)

BRURAÑO: Four little tin soldiers lined in a row, watch as I KNOCK THEM ALL DOWN!

(Bruraño raised his staff and fired electricity at the Megazords, but they all walked through the blasts. The 4 zords surrounded Bruraño, who struck at the Claw BattleZord with his staff, but was countered by Gosei Great's Dragon Sword. Then the Claw BattleZord, Gosei Great, and Mythico Megazords used their swords to hold Bruraño in place.)

JAYDEN: Hold him still. And, SHOULDER BLASTS!

(Missiles fired out of the Bull Megazord's shoulders Bruraño took the full hit, but then used his arms to swat the other megazords away. He then shot electricity at the Bull Megazord from his pincers, causing the Bull to stagger backwards.)

JAYDEN: This thing's got the bull by the horns!

VANCE: ….not really necessary to say that, but we're on it!

(The Mythico Megazord used one of its swords to slice at Bruraño's pincers, effectively chopping them off.)

BRURAÑO (He screamed in agony): You fools! You've destroyed my beautiful pincers! (He spun his staff in his hand): I'll turn you rangers into cosmic dust!

(Bruraño charged at the Mythico Megazord, and swung his staff fiercely, but the Mythico Megazord managed to block each strike with its swords, and even strike back harder. But then Bruraño swung his staff at the Megazord's legs, causing it to fall over. Bruraño then fiercely kicks the Megazord in the gut.)

JT: THAT'S IT! You can try to take over our planet, but NOBODY AIMS FOR THE GUT AND BELOW THE BELT! AS SOON AS WE GET OFF OUR BACKS, IT'S ON NOW GIANT BEETLE…. SPIDEY… THINGY!

BRURAÑO (He rose up his staff, pointed side pointed towards Megazord): Nighty-night Power Rangers!

(Just then, the Gosei Great Megazord blocked the staff with its sword, and then dealt a mighty slash.)

TROY: Back off ugly!

MEGA RANGERS: Get ready for some Mega Exterminators!

(Vance and JT just stared dumbstrucked.)

VANCE: …are you serious!? We come all the way out here to save these guys…

JT: …forced to fight with the Teenagers from Sunday School… and the just out of Glee teens…

VANCE: …and the best these guys can come up with is MEGA EXTERMINATORS!? ..Ok, that's fine, that's cool, that's wonderful…. THAT SOUNDS LIKE SOMETHING JT WOULD SAY!

JT: OYE! …You know I is more clever than that!

CURTIS: Could the ranting wait? Kind of on a schedule here guys.

(Bruraño and Gosei Great clashed weapons repeatedly, until finally, they knocked each other's weapon out of their hands.)

BRURAÑO: Aww come on silly humans, why can't we be friends? Come ooon! Give us a hug, and your ENERGY! (He pulled the Megazord into a tight bear hug, only to cause it to start glowing a sickly green. The green glow repeatedly transferred from the Megazord, into Bruraño.)

EMMA: Hey, what's going on?!

GIA: He's draining our energy!

NOAH: He's got too tight a grip on the arms. Me and Emma can't push him away!

TROY: Gia, Jake, try to kick him!

GIA: Not working, he's got our legs stuck too! We need help!

ANTONIO: Leave that to me Señorita! Let's head back North! (He spun the wheel again, it landed on the yellow mask. The Octozord emerged from the cooler, and combined with the Claw Battlezord, giving it its chest armor and Octo Spear.) Claw BattleZord North, ready! Hey! Insectos monstruo! Wanna dance with a rock lobster?

BRURAÑO (He released the Gosei Great Megazord, raised his own staff): Alright my golden morsel! Let's dance!

(The Claw BattleZord and Bruraño stood across from each other, matching each other sidestep for sidestep. Then they charged at each other, clashing staff for spear, eventually reaching a standstill. Finally, Claw BattleZord broke the standstill, and shoved Bruraño back with one fierce blow.)

VANCE: Hey Bruraño! (Bruraño turned around to see the Mythico Megazord spring upright with its swords extended, and jabbed him fiercely.) Surprise!

(Bruraño staggered back groggily, only to turn around and get blasted by the Bull Megazord's oversized blaster. Bruraño turned around again to be shot at by the flying zord heads from Gosei Great. This blow sent Bruraño flying backwards. The four megazords stood side by side once again.)

VANCE: Ok, this is fun and all, but I've had enough of bugs for one day!

JAYDEN: Couldn't have said it better myself! Time to call it a day. (He pulled out the Shogun Disc.) Shogun Mode! (He inserted the disc into his belt buckle, gaining his Shogun battalizer.) Power of the Ancestors! Bull Disc, power up!

(Bull Megazord kicked off the oversized Bull Disc, causing it to land between its horns, it then raised its blaster. Both Jayden and Antonio drew their swords from the controls, and held them close. The Mega Rangers then drew the "Victory Charge" card and inserted them into the morpher slot.)

MEGA RANGERS: Victory Charge, activate!

(They closed the morphers, causing the Dragon Sword to catch fire.)

GOSEI: Ready!

(The Mythico Megazord meanwhile drew its two swords, ready for the final blow.)

BRURAÑO: W-wait! Can't we talk this out?!

JAYDEN: Sorry, but we're here to show you what we do with bugs! Vance, start us off!

VANCE: You got it!

MYTHIC KNIGHTS: TWIN DOOM STRIKE!

(The Mythico Megazord charged its swords, and slashed at Bruraño in its X pattern.)

JAYDEN: (He jabbed at the air with his sword): Revolving Laser Blast!

(The Bull Disc spun quickly, firing a laser from both the disc and the blaster at Bruraño.)

ANTONIO (He jabbed at the air with his sword as well): Octo Spear, charge!

(The Claw BattleZord fired an energy blast from the tip of the Octo Spear.)

MEGA RANGERS: MEGA STRIKE!

(Gosei Great Megazord sliced at Bruraño with the Dragon Sword. As soon as Bruraño was hit by all 4 blasts, he sparked heavily, fell over, and exploded. All the rangers cheered.)

ANTONIO: WOO! Yeah baby! Now that's what I call a golden exit!

JAYDEN: Power Rangers, victory is ours.

TROY: Mega Rangers, that's a Mega Win!

JT: …Uh…. Mythic Knights we… totally kicked ass?

VANCE: Close enough.

(The four Megazords posed victoriously. From a distance, the Mysterious Red Ranger from Psychos Unleashed Part 3 had been watching the whole fight with intrigue.)

RED: Hmm, not bad you guys. These Mythic Knights just may be what we're looking for. Just gonna have to wait and see for now. (And as quickly as he appeared, he disappeared in a red glow.)

**(KNIGHT RANGER BASE - LVING ROOM - NIGHT TIME)**

(After their long day of battling, ten of the twelve rangers returned to the Knight Ranger Base for some fun and relaxation, but Jayden and Antonio were not there. Alexis, Gale, Emma, and Gia sat on the couch exchanging their stories about fighting monsters while consuming some snacks from a snack bowl. On the other side of the room, Curtis and Noah were at a table exchanging schematics on their zords. The music in the room was from "Just Dance 3," played by Jake and JT, the latter wearing a disco suit. They danced to "Da Funk" by Daft Punk, with Jake overtaking JT because of his amazing footwork.)

JAKE: So…you just keep random disco attire lying around this place?

JT: Yes, because I just have to feel that FABULOUS! Maybe next time I'll show you my hippie costumes.

JAKE: …Yeeaah maybe next time.

(Meanwhile, Troy just looked out the window into the night sky. He reflected on the day's events mixed with a few more visions of the Power Rangers army from his dreams. His face looked serious yet apprehensive.)

TROY: (in his head) These visions, these knight and samurai rangers, and this battle today, what does it all mean? Could it be…a sign, a sign for more than what I can expect?

(At that moment, Vance came walking down the staircase in party clothes similar to his everyday attire after having a shower following the battle. He noticed Troy looking out the window and came up behind him.)

VANCE: Pretty big day huh?

TROY: (Turning around, startled) Oh, hey Vance. Uh, how long have you been standing there?

VANCE: Not even a few seconds, but I know what's going on.

TROY: Do you?

VANCE: You have the same posture and face…sorta…from the first time I became a ranger.

TROY: Was it anything like today? I don't think I could have saved the others today if it hadn't been for you, your team, and the Samurai rangers. Vrak would have won. (He sighed.) I should have had a better plan on stopping Vrak earlier, then the Mega rangers wouldn't have had their very lives dangling by a thread with me as their only chance of survival. Has that ever happened with you?

VANCE: Well, not exactly scene for scene, but I know that becoming leader for the first time isn't so easy and when faced with an ultimatum, tough decisions have to be made.

TROY: I never expected to be a ranger at all, you know, yet here I am, leading a bunch of people I don't even know very well. You at least knew people when your team formed…

VANCE: But that doesn't mean I was fully prepared to be a leader. I had to get to know Alexis and Sondre when they first arrived, and they seemed like better leaders than I was. But the truth is we don't know how well we're going to lead anyone until we actually do it. This happens to everyone.

TROY: You really think I have what it takes to stop the Warstar and protect the earth? You came closer to taking down Creepox than I ever did. If I can barely take down Creepox, or even Vrak for that matter, how do I stand a chance of keeping my team strong and safe?

VANCE: To answer your question, I can't answer it. The only one who can is you. Not every leader makes the greatest of choices, but as a ranger, you know you can't run into battle without a strategy. Your team needs a leader, my team and Jayden's needed leaders. Without someone in command, there's no chance in achieving victory. Every team needs that keystone to keep stability.

TROY: (Looking back out the window) A test, this all just might be a test of leadership.

VANCE: But if you weren't a good leader, you would have left your friends for dead. You had the power to come find me and the others to help you, and if that isn't a sign of good leadership WITHOUT ego problems, I don't know what is.

TROY: Thanks Vance, you have no idea how much that means to me. (He extended out his hand.) Can we count on you for help in the future?

VANCE (He nodded and shook hands with Troy): You know it. You have a lot of potential Troy. Granted you could do without the whole sounding bored and making the mega puns all the time.

TROY: Sorry. Force of habit.

VANCE: It's all good. Now let's go have some fun-

(At that moment, Jayden opened the front base door and everyone stopped what they were doing to look at him.)

VANCE: Jayden, you're back. Say, where's Antonio? You guys took off as soon as we got back.

JAYDEN: Don't worry, he's fine. We just got a little something to share with you all as a way of saying, "Thanks for keeping the world safe again." Come on, let's go!

(The others got up and walked out of the base.)

**(MEADOWBOROUGH WOODS) **

(The rangers walked through the forest, which conveniently had small lanterns hanging across the trees to light the way.)

CURTIS: So what exactly are we doing?

JT: Ooh, are we going to be sacrificed to the Native American woodland spirits to please their Gods!?

ALEXIS: (Rolled her eyes) I knew I shouldn't have let you watch those movies.

(The rangers walked further into the forest until they arrived at a small open area. There they saw a large stage with a curtain stretching across. There was also a row of chairs lined up near the front of the stage. The rangers looked around amazed.)

JAKE: Wow, this is awesome!

EMMA: I'll say. (She smiled, taking out her camera to take a few photos.)

GIA: I didn't know how you guys could play music.

VANCE: You kidding? These guys know how to play some good music. Not spectacular, but still good.

GALE: This is great and all, but how did you guys get all this set up so fast?

?: Who else?

(The rangers looked around and from a behind a tree shadow stepped Sondre with Terretto.)

ALEXIS: Master, Sondre, you two were in on this?

TERRETTO: We were just finishing up our research on the demon fights that took place here…

SONDRE: …until Antonio and Jayden contacted us and asked if we could help them with a little surprise. With a simple yes and a touch of magic, all of this happened. You guys like it?

CURTIS: Yeah, I like the setup here! Didn't know you were into modern music, Sondre.

SONDRE: I wasn't, but with Antonio, I think I'm starting to like these modern tunes. Speaking of which, where is he?

JAYDEN: I thought he'd come join us before we start.

TERRETTO: Oh I think he's ready.

(He waved his hand and with his magic, the stage curtain opened to reveal Antonio, with signature fish-shaped guitar, standing at the microphone. Behind him were two guitars and three synthesizers, one for bass guitar, one for drums, and one for keyboards.)

ANTONIO: HELLOOOOOO SUNDRAVILLE! ARE YOU READY TO ROCK THIS FOREST!?

JAYDEN: You got it man! (He turned to Vance.) So, what do you say Vance? Wanna join in?

VANCE: What…me!? I…I don't even know what song you guys are playing and I haven't had time to…

JAYDEN (He pulled out a music sheet): Here, just take this and follow along, it's easy.

VANCE (He skimmed through the sheet, looking it over): I think I get it. Alright, I'm in!

(The two Red Rangers rushed over to the stage and each picked up a guitar. The others took their seats and waited for the band to play.)

ANTONIO: Alright folks, this is one of my favorite songs and with me tonight to help make it twice as golden are my buddies Jayden and Vance. Hope you guys like it. Sondre, if you please.

(Sondre pointed his index finger towards the synthesizers and the drum synth started with a hi-hat countdown. After the eighth beat, Antonio and Jayden started off with the guitar sections while the synthesizers began playing their respective parts for the song "Everyday Fun." On the fourth measure, Vance started playing along with the other guitars just as Antonio was about to sing with Jayden and Vance on backup vocals.)

_Got some time to share, the sun is everywhere  
Take my hand, let's do it together  
Shake it up and dance, take a- take a chance  
It's gonna last forever and ever  
We gonna have some fun, we gonna get it done  
Do-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-yeah!  
And all together now, we're gonna show you how  
We do it right_

_Everyday  
All we wanna have is fun,fun,fun  
Fun anyway  
So just come and join us one by one  
Show what you know-ow (yeah, yeah)  
And go (yeah, yeah)  
And know-ow  
We can't let this moment pass  
Know-ow (yeah, yeah)  
And go (yeah, yeah)  
And know-ow_  
_Let's just make this party last_

(Suddenly, JT appeared on stage, dressed as an 80s hair metal rock star with his shock sticks.)

JT (With a fake Australian accent): AND THE AUDIENCE GOES WILD FOR THE JT COLLINS DRUM SOLO!

(He began drumming on top of the synthesizers, which began to skip and disrupt the musical rhythm. The backing music stopped playing as Antonio, Jayden, and Vance turned to see JT practically destroying the synthesizers.)

ANTONIO: AY DIOS MIO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HOMBRE!?

JT: I'm gonna prove I can rock this world! Eat your heart out Phil, there's only one Collins who can master the drums!

(He kept hitting the synthesizers until he reached one of the speakers and hit it with one of his sticks. The stick went through the speaker and JT was shocked with many volts of electricity, making his hair stand on end. With a loud blast, JT was flown off the stage and landed on the ground, charred from the explosion.)

CURTIS: Uh, master you say?

JT (Dazed): Can you guys play "We Need a Hero?"

ALEXIS (She picked up JT and patted his head, sighing): You are such a dork sometimes, (She took out her wand, waved it, and pointed it to JT, cleaning him up.) but you clean up nice.

JT: HEE! I love it when she does that.

ALEXIS: Now uh… do you have any more of those M&M candies? (Giving cute eyes)

JT: Oh how can I say no to them big ol' cute eyes!? (He hands Alexis a bag of M&M's. She happily hugged JT and everyone looked at them.) What, what are you looking at!? This isn't a free show…(He pointed to the stage.)…but that is! Take it away again guys!

VANCE: M'kay, let's try this one more time. Say Sondre, could you maybe…

SONDRE: Already on it! (He pointed his finger to the broken music equipment and with a snap of his fingers, they were fixed and they hi-hat beat began the countdown again.)

JAYDEN: Alright guys, let's pick up where we left off.

VANCE: And one and a two and a one, two, three, four…

(The music picked up where Antonio last left off, with each ranger resuming their respective singing parts. Antonio started off with his guitar playing, with Jayden and Vance joining in shortly after.)

_Now we're breaking free, everyone can see  
It's our time, we're groovin' together  
Shop until we drop, no we never stop  
Summer fun, we're havin' a party_

_All we want is the best (uh oh), don't need any regrets (uh oh)  
. . .no  
Being with my friends means the world to me  
Let's do it like_

_Everyday  
All we wanna have is fun,fun,fun  
Fun anyway  
So just come and join us one by one  
Show what you know-ow (yeah, yeah)  
And go(yeah,yeah)  
And know-ow  
We can't let this moment pass  
Know-ow(yeah, yeah)  
And go (yeah, yeah)  
And know-ow  
Let's just make this party last (yeah yeah)_

_And go (yeah, yeah)  
And know-ow  
We can't let this moment pass  
Know-ow (yeah, yeah)  
And go (yeah, yeah)  
And know-ow  
Let's just make this party last!_

(The others in the audience clapped and cheered as Vance, Jayden, and Antonio took bows and extended out thank you gestures with their hands. Thus…a perfect ending to a perfect day with the Megaforce, Samurai and Mythic Knight power rangers.)

**(FADE TO BLACK, CREDITS ROLL)**


End file.
